brushstrokes_blind_eyesfandomcom-20200213-history
Psalterine Archeas
Psalter is the only female in the family, and is a complete opposite to Killan Red. Although oftentimes in argument with the Blood Wraith, she loves him and Killian dearly, and would give anything to prevent their separation again. 'Appearance:' Psalter likes to wear her hair long and free, and is happy of the fact that even though she’s not blonde like the two, she and Killian at least have the same length (of which Lian always says he’ll cut his short just to tease her). She likes wearing short skirts and flip flops on an ordinary day, but changes into more elegant clothing and even furs when out on special days with Yill. The biret however, that Killian gave her during their first Christmas together, is a constant in her costume (except on her dinner dates), never leaving without it, and even getting into a confrontation with Vogen of the Revs trying to get it back once. Psalterine looks far from her age, and is a beauty that Killan Red wants to protect from herself, with good reason. On many an occasion, Psalter uses tinted glasses to cover her eyes, for some unknown reason wanting to hide her eyes from anyone who might see, which adds to her mystique. 'History:' Being the only one amongst the three that’s free to go wherever she wishes, Psalterine refuses to travel really far from her twins, as she always fears they would be taken away from her at any moment. Being created from Lian’s tears falling on the ashes of their burnt relatives, Psalterine was originally called the Wraith of Sorrows spawned opposite of Killan Red. However, as time progressed and through years spent together, the Blood Wraith noted how the title did not suit her, so he changed the title to Soul Wraith instead, taking into account the majority of her skills. For some reason, Psalterine tends to forget things easily, thus she keeps a journal, though not to preserve memories but to remember them. Although money is not an issue, she moonlighted as a Call Center Representative then as a DJ in a town near Nun. When asked why by Yill, she responds that it is her means to not feel invisible, unlike her siblings which both have their share of the spotlight, Killian being the Lian Painter and Killan Red being the Accursed Eth Kiran Rubi in the North Museum. 'Plot:' 'Powers and Abilities: ' 'Consecration' This Sah Skill is particular only to Wraiths and cannot be duplicated by any other wielder, according to Killan Red. In her version of the Consecration, Psalterine traps “ghosts” into what is called a Prayer Bottle to be used for various purposes. 'Psalter’s Consecrating Chant' 'Prayer Bottle' Prayer Bottles or PBs are intricate containers that hold consecrated souls. They remain stoppered and sealed until such time the Soul Wraith has need of them and pops open the lid. The soul is then released in the form of a Blood Butterfly that fades into non-existence after it accomplishes its task. It can likewise be used for the following purposes: # To locate someone or something, or as a means to find direction; # Burn or ice everything in sight; # When taken into her mouth, enables Psalter to breathe fire, ice or a combination of both; # Open Void Portals for others. Prayer Bottles hold the same consequence as Lian’s BC’s, and cannot be used to locate any of the siblings. Fact: There are two Prayer Bottles that contain permanent Blood Butterflies: the first is the tiny PB Psalter has given to Killian as a means to contact her; the other is a PB concealed somewhere in the Soul Wraith’s person which automatically releases a Blood Butterfly that protects her when she falls unconscious and therefore unable to defend herself. These two bottles contain Theodia’s and Arsenine’s souls, respectively, and have been consecrated there the first time Psalter discovered her powers. 'Ghost Blades' Flat, flexible, foot-long blades with crucifix-like handles attached to thin almost invisible chains that Psalter flings to catch ghosts and souls for consecration. She likewise connects several of them to make a fan, used primarily for defense but can also serve as a weapon. Like Killian’s Precis Gossamer and Killan Red’s Dark Barbs, Ghost Blades can be summoned in profusion, and cancel out Sah once it buries into or surrounds a target. 'Void Portal' The Sah skill that sets Psalter apart from her siblings, and gives her the ability to travel to many places. Void Portals are, as their name suggests, “void” portals that can be opened anywhere anytime. They can likewise be summoned by other people, provided Psalter grants them the permission to do so by offering them one of her Prayer Bottles, the Blood Butterfly of which will serve as their guide to their respective destinations. Inside the portal lies a vast time-space continuum where everything is suspended. Unbeknownst to the Soul Wraith, the true purpose of this is to actually store part of the physical things connected with Killian’s past, containing in fact, the ruins of the once glorious Archean Estate that can be seen floating about in the portal’s insides. Due to Killan Red’s doing, Psalter can’t even remember anything about why it’s there in the first place. Fact: The Void contains a border of raging storm clouds of lightning and thunder, which signifies the edge from which Psalter has influence. And beyond that is what Psalterine suspects as actual space with stars and planets. The Void is also a menacing entity and is evil as explained by the Soul Wraith to Yill. Once she has tried to “live” inside the portal without leaving, and ended up being haunted by nightmares. The Void has a way of playing with one’s mind, according to Psalterine, thus she doesn’t stay very long in it during the first parts of the series. She does, however, continue to use it to summon different objects and stuff she needs like a clock, an umbrella, her beloved journal and a camera among others. She likewise uses it to store items like clothes (contained in a vast closet spanning a kilometer), treasures and the numerous full and empty Prayer Bottles that occupy a large part of the Void completely. Consequence/Weakness of the Soul Wraith: Psalterine cannot kill otherwise, her life is forfeit. In the first two parts of the series, her skills were purely for defensive purposes, Killan Red even offering to “kill” for her so that she didn’t have to. Note: ' This consequence was overturned when both wraiths underwent a “transformation” after Killian’s disappearance, Killan Red having removed this weakness when he chose to finally share “the Truth” with his twin. 'Personality and Complexity: Killian describes Psalterine as having a bubbly character that brightens his and Killan Red’s days (although the latter keeps that a secret). She is rebellious, mischievous, and often outspoken, which the Lian Painter says are the qualities that often get her into the Blood Wraith’s nerves, besides the fact she seems to enjoy being so defiant of him most of the time. They are usually poles apart in anything. She is equally affectionate however, according to Killian, and is a natural at getting people interested. Well-liked, Psalterine has friends in the many places she goes to, but shares her secrets with none and avoids any further attachment as she likewise stays vigilant at keeping their family safe. Yill sees his fiancee as solitary at times, contemplating a lot when confused or when in doubt of the situation. At times she gets temperamental and easily annoyed, snapping over little things. Yill says she’s the type to just walk out unexpectedly when angered, or will tell you right in the face. Psalterine is not afraid to cry when in sorrow, Killan Red once told Nicaline, and is probably the most open being of them three, making those who love her want to protect her even more with her honesty. Headstrong, she stays utterly human in her reactions. 'Relationships:' 'Killian' Psalter loves Lian simply, as she loves Killan Red and their small family of three. She considers it her worst heartbreak the first time they were separated, considering it a trauma to have to talk to Killan Red while he was inside a vault. Like Lian, being together is the most important to Psalterine, and she would do anything to make it stay that way. ' ' 'The Blood Wraith' Psalter’s relationship with Killan Red is said to be ironic, loving him dearly as her brother and fellow wraith, but arguing with him over many things. They do, however, share a similar opinion when it comes to keeping Killian safe, and never letting their family of three get separated ever again. 'Yill Gothvried' Yill is Psalterine’s fiance, and is the other person besides her twins that she loves in more ways than one. They are in a very romantic relationship, but had once been enemies, with the latter, for fact, being the very assassin sent to kill her for stealing from a terrorist group. She manages to overpower him with her charms however, but ends up falling in love herself. 'Cade Gothvried' Cade is Yill’s estranged brother, and Psalter treats him as nothing more but such despite knowing of his true feelings towards her. Their relationship is nothing more than friendly, and Psalter admits that it may never go beyond than that. 'The other members of the Gothvried Family' Psalterine is generally accepted by the family, and is particularly close to Yill’s younger siblings especially Anique. Being found “gifted” by the elders of the Mythical Society, she has been seen and treated as a daughter of the clan even before getting married to their heir. 'Nicaline ' Nical has served Lian for many years, and has been privy to the triplets' secrets so Psalter naturally trusts her. They are never really close friends however. Category:Characters